Where Would We Be Now?
by MakoRain
Summary: I'll wait, I'll wait as long as you want...


A/N: Hello to a new oneshot! I know I've been off the map for a while but please don't be angry, whatever fans I still have out there I plead to u *hugs* This is based from my favorite Good Charlotte song which gets stuck in my head constantly. One night I was just like 'this sounds like a really good FFVII fic' from the angles with all of the would-be relationships just waiting to happen. Please review if you would like.

"**Where Would We Be Now"**

By MakoRain

The breeze made the grass dance and the trees flicker, teasing her pink dress in its way that shimmering spring day. He had to admire how beautiful she was when the sun hit her light brown hair just so and made her green eyes sparkle like emeralds. It hurt to look at her, she stole his breath as easily as she stole his heart even if it was shattered in her tiny hands. He looked at them now, so close he could touch them but it would be better not to, not after what she just told him.

"When?" They were the only words he could form after hearing the news. He had a feeling it would happen but not this soon. It wasn't enough time to get over her; it would never be enough time.

"This morning at the church." Aerith spoke softly, looking at him with caring eyes. He wanted to look away, to hide his pain but he didn't have the strength to break the connection.

"The ceremony will be there." She was so careful and yet he could see how happy she was, how happy Zack made her. She belonged with Zack.

Her hand brushed his and he wrapped his fingers around it, holding it tightly.

"Cloud…"

His name was barely heard as it left her lips with the wind but he knew it was wrong, that them being together would never work. Moments like these were dancing that fine line between friendship and something more, something Cloud believed he had wanted for so long from the flower girl. She silently pulled away from him and he sighed, speaking so quietly.

"I'm just a man…"

"You're a good man, Cloud. And you deserve love and happiness."

He turned that cerulean gaze to her and she smiled sad and small.

"Not with me."

"I know, you have Zack."

There was an awkward silence, something so common now it was hard for them to stand together alone anymore without the dark haired SOLDIER weighing down on both of their minds.

"You love him, don't you?"

It was something he had never wanted to voice but it had to be asked, he had to know in order to move on with what remained of his heart.

"I do, Cloud. I want to be with him as long as possible."

"He proposed, so I'm sure you will be."

She sighed and he sighed. There was nothing more to say, and yet there was a thought left unanswered.

"Where would we be now…if we'd found each other first?"

Aerith quirked her head in his direction, thinking over the rather articulate and personal question, something so odd from him. He looked away and she missed his eyes but not looking at them made this a little easier.

"Our lives would be different, but we'll never know. We found others before, and maybe that's how it was meant to be, Cloud."

The silence grew once again and was only broken by the rustle of leaves overhead.

"I'd wait, you know that."

Cloud said the words with such clarity that Aerith could only smile at his diligence.

"I don't want you to, Cloud. I want you to be able to find someone to be happier than you ever thought possible with…someone who is right under your nose."

He looked at her oddly as she motioned towards the city of Edge. Long brunette hair and hazel eyes filled his mind and he smiled. Tifa was his best friend and he cared deeply for her, but with Aerith…

"You need to let me go, Cloud." She patted his hand and he almost laughed at the small gesture.

"It'll take more than that for me to forget you, Aerith." He said with a small smile and hurt eyes.

"I know." Her smile was turning to a frown until she remembered. "Zack wants your help…and your blessing. It would mean so much to him."

He shut his eyes from the words; trying not to think of all the meaning they held. He wanted his best friend to be happy…but this was the woman he loved. He loved Aerith…didn't he? He loved her gentle nature, her kind voice, the way her eyes changed color with the green leaves and even greener grass, the movement of her dress.

Aerith felt the air calm once again between them and took her leave, touching his shoulder to let him know everything was going to be all right however he was lost deep in thought.

But was that love? Thinking over it, Cloud was suddenly struck with how caring Tifa's voice was when he was injured, how she was always looking after him, how she could handle herself in a fight, how great she was with the kids, what a wonderful mother she would make. Tifa had always been there for him and he cared for her deeply, but was that love?

Cloud opened his eyes to see not Aerith standing beside him but Tifa. Her hazel eyes looked at him with concern and her small hand touched his arm. The sun was setting along the horizon and she smiled sweetly at him, not saying a word, just comforting him in her own way even if she didn't know how much comfort he needed.

Tifa stood next to him on that hill, finding him in the same spot Aerith said she left him in. Her marriage to Zack would be a joyous occasion but Tifa wasn't sure how Cloud would feel to it. She sighed next to him, watching the sun set and looked over to see his bluer than blue eyes shining back at her, not flat and lacking emotion as when she first walked up.

Somehow their hands found each other. Tifa and Cloud smiled at each other and then at the setting sun. The end of the day Cloud thought was the end of his heart, but new days always promised new starts and Tifa's hand felt warm and comforting in his. She smiled even as there was a thought in the back of her mind mirroring his own.

_Where would we be now, if love had found us first?_

_I'll wait as long as you want._

The End

_As it was meant to be_


End file.
